Insanity: The disease. Part 1.
Chapter 1: Do you see what I see? Do you see what I see? You probably never will. A long, long time ago, there was a bueatiful world, called Strain, It was so perfect, Thousands of humans went to live there. The food was plentiful, here was never disaster and war, at least that the way it seemed. Everything was peaceful for two full years, I had made a farm, built a nice house, lived in a great town, had some great friends. But one day, it was like a spark in the fire, something snapped in one person, and he went insane. He muttated like crazy from the insanity, and soon he was able to spread the inanity to people he touched, breathed on, bit, anything. Before they could stop the infection, it was too late. Thousands of people had been infected, each one mutating a differant way. I have to fight for my very existance and sanity in this ruined world, as I discover more and more secrets about this planet. Present time... My machine gun clatered loudly, as I mowed down multiple mutants. Suddenly, a huge monster appeared, smashing its own kind, and throwing debris everywhere. "Oh wow, never seen one of those before, must be a tier 13 insanity mutation. I`m gonna need a big buster for this one." I mumbled to myself I grabbed out a huge JAVALIN missle launcher, and fired it at the beast. It hit it sqaure in the chest, and it ripped in half, its head flying back behind a building, and some blood rained about the place. The rest of the monster wave retreated, and I set down to enjoy a few pieces of freshly baked bread from my farm. I had to scavenge fertalizer, or use dead bodys, to keep the farm running, wih out it, I woulden`t have any food. "I should probably go on a salvage run later today. I could find some supplies, or even a survivor." I planned to myself. I probably sound like i`ve got the disease right know, but I don`t. As far as I knew, I was the only survivor in the city, even though I hadn`t explored it all yet. At that point, I realized that my barricade around my land was starting to get damaged pretty bad. I knew I should go pick up some scrap metal to repair it, so I jumped in the truck, and zoomed of. Don`t worry, I remebered to bring a gun. I stopped by an old scrap yard. It still had tons of scrap metal and other materials I needed just laying around in it. The bad part is is that the mutants tend to hide out in the scrap yard. I quickly grabbed about 50 pounds of scrap and sheet metal, mowing down the occasonail mutant that was hiding in the junk. I also decided to grab some planks, in case my house got damaged. I then drove out into the city, and began searching ruined buildings and houses for good food, ammo, weapons, and survivors. There weren`t usaully many mutants hiding in the buildings, so I had a relativly easy time. All in all I found plenty of ammo, a new gun, a few packages of dried fruits and vegtables. I drove back home just as the sun was setting. The mutants are mostly nocturnal, everyonce in a while we get a day wave, but most of them come at night, so I usaully don`t have to worry about them to much. I drove home and closed the heavily armored gate to my land, no mutants would get through there tonight. I the proceded to drive the truck close to the house, some of the mutants are smart enough to throw rocks of over the wall. I opened the door to my house walked in, locked all the heavy dead bolts, and heard some noises in my kitchen. "Smart little suckers." I cocked my new hand gun I had found, and walked into the kitchen. The most suprising part was, was that it was not a mutant, but a survivor. The young man was hungrily tearing into the bread I had stored up. I didn`t mind, I had plenty. I put the gun away and siad "Who are you?" The young man jumped and tried to run away, but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. 'It`s okay. Theres plenty of food. You can stay here, I have plenty of room, and food. You know how to shoot a gun?" I aksed him. He nodded slowly. "I have a hand gun." "Why don`t you eat sme more food, and then get some rest. We have work to do tommarow. I gave him a few sandwiches, and he ate them faster then I could make them. "Wow! You must be hungry. You can drink some water from the tap. I have irragation systems." He grabbed a glass of water, and gulped it down. After he was finished, he looked like he was about to puke. I then showed him his room, and he fell asleep immedaintly. Then I went to my own bed, and tried to get some sleep, but I coulden`t stop thinking about the man. Who was he? Where did he come from? I told myself I would just have to wait till morning, and fell into a fitful sleep. Chapter 2: The wilting staff in the center of the road Oh, wait. I almost forgot. My name is Salfrius. The mutants didn`t bother us to much last night, so we got plenty of rest. We both woke up at about the same time. I fixed up, a nice breakfast to get us started up for the day. “Let me tell you a story.” I said to the boy, who had revealed himself to be Devon. “It`s called The wilting staff in the center of the road. I know that most people think that this story is true, but I really don`t.” o o o o O O o o o o In a far away town, there lived a man named Demonic. He was a kind and peaceful man, and he wanted nothing more than to make people happy, his goal in life was to make at least one person happy every day until he died. That all changed one day, when his charity was raided and destroyed by a lying business man, who had told him he was a experienced charity worker, and had seen the add in the newspaper that he was looking for a new chairman. The man had fired every worker, sold every donation stand and piece of property the business owned, and sold of all the assets, and then he pocketed the cash and ran off. Demonic was destroyed, he barely had enough money to support himself and his family, but he kept working, hoping to one day rebuild his company, and make some money. He was walking on his favorite trail one day, when he saw a strange, pulsating energy barrier around a wilted looking stick. He walked into the energy barrier, and grabbed the stick, and the energy barrier disappeared. He brought it to his house and showed his family, which they then in turn prompted him to sell it for a fortune. He thought about this, realizing he could rebuild his business, and his family would have plenty of money for years to come. He began advertising it at the local market, and the very next day, he got 20-30 bids. After selling it for a large sum of cash, he restarted his business, paid off debts, bought things for his family , and enjoyed life for the last few days. By the next week, everyone in the city was dead, insane, or mutated, and all that was left, was the wilting staff in the center of the road….. o o o o O O o o o o “That’s kind of…. Creepy.” Devon said. “That’s the point, It`s not real though, only a story.” I stated. “Wait I see another wave of mutants, let’s get to work.” “They seem to be coming more often in the day. I wonder why.” Devon mumbled to himself. “Who knows, it`s probably just a phase, anyways, let’s kill them, and the repair the barricade.” After shooting down who knows how many mutants, I got the tools and scrap materials out. First we put sauntered the metal over the holes in the wall, then we began nailing wooden boards and planks as supports to the wall. "Where do you get the electricity from?” Devon asked in his usual quiet demeanor. “I built a generator in the basement; it works fine, even though I do have to fix it sometimes.” I replied blandly. We said nothing to each other for most of the day, we went out to scavenge and look for survivors, and we worked on the farm. After a hard day of work, we finally where ready to go to bed. “We don`t have much to do tomorrow, besides scavenge, farm, and defend from mutants. We might be able to go to the old shopping center, and see if we can find any food, even something we usually don`t find, then we can go to the warehouse and get some building materials, and then we can rest for the rest of the day.” I said. “Ok!” Devon said excitedly, it was easy to tell he wasn`t used to working so hard. I took my time going to bed, thinking about the next day, and planning it out, where as Devon jumped straight into bed. I had taken a liking to the young man. He was quiet and nervous, and often doubted my decisions. He thought about everything instead of reacting instantly like most people, and he was careful about things, taking his time, even with small things, so as not to get hurt. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, it was going to be another long day tomorrow. The horizons end Category:wrath96`s storys Category:Insanity: The disease series Category:Original Story Category:Unfinished Stories Series